


My Sea Otter Prince

by Ananas



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Lemon, M/M, Reader-Insert, Seme Reader, Uke Momo, Yaoi, uke Momotarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even tough Momo always ran after cute girl's. No one knew that his girlfriend wasn't actually a girl! </p><p>Momo x Dom Male Reader</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://s30.photobucket.com/user/Ana91/media/Momotarou.jpg.html"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main

“Nee Momo? Don’t you like it?” You asked smirking lewdly as you looked up from your task of pleasuring him to see that adorable blush on his face while usually the quite loud redhead was biting his hand so hard to keep quiet; you began to worry that if he bit any harder he would start bleeding.

“Na-Name senpai.” Momotarou mewed as he felt your lips leave his length and attached them on his perked nipple. 

You had met Momotarou when he had mistaken you from a girl on one weekend when he had burst in to Rin’s room when you had had one of your monthly annual Soul Caliber beat down right after summer when you had let your hair grow to your shoulders, making you look quite feminine if not for your flat chest and muscular body and height. Momo only reaching up to your nose.

You had stared at each other quite a while with blushes blossoming on each of your face’s much to Rin's annoyance and he had snapped both of you out of your la la land and the blush on Momo's face had deepened in to a tomato red while you had stayed the same as you were quite taken how cute he was.

After that you had gotten your hair cut to a more manageable length more like Rin's except two “tails” on each side of your neck Momo liked to play along with series of shy glances across the room to holding fingers together to an all-out eye fucking and “unnoticed” stroking, until after 1 month you had finally made your move in the showers on one evening practice when everyone else had already left the locker room to get some sleep, leading you two of you having the steamiest make out session under shower sprays.

A week after that on one Friday evening you had sneaked in his room to play Pokémon Soul Safire battle on ds only to have sex on his bed.

You thanked gods that Nitori was a heavy sleeper and you had made Momo stay quiet by making him bite his shirt.

Now you were in Tokyo to take a part in a relay and you had your sweet little otter all to yourself with no fear of being heard and waking up or having anybody walk in thanks to the hotel rooms being soundproof.

“I told you many times Momo you don’t have to call me sempai anymore.” You chuckled while kissing your way up to his neck from his now rock hard nipple to bite and nip a purplish spot on his neck that Seijuro had once noticed and congratulated him on his luck of getting it on with a girl. Momo turning crimson as you tried to hide your smirk at the same time.

Oh if he only knew what you two had done in the bathtub only couple hours earlier.

“Se-Name, hurry up.” Momo murmured in his cutely demanding way, making you lift your head from his spot to look at his eyes that had taken a color of molten gold in his state of lust.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you loud enough.” You teased him with your usual way, taking hold of his hard length, giving it a few teasing pumps making Momotarou squirm at the movement making his skin brush more against yours and driving you mad.

“Name. Do it!” Momo demanded more louder as his impatience was growing, sliding his hands in to your hair, gripping it and pulling it to make your lips meet his in a feverishly hot and demanding kiss, grinding his hips up to yours, making you let out a groan and snapping your last restrains of control. 

With a hurry you lubed your fingers with some lotion you found in the night desk before inserting two in to him. Scissoring them and making Momo back arch up from the bed again. His blush intensifying as he completely forgot his voice control and let out a louder moan before realizing his mistake and slapping his hand over his mouth to keep quiet like he was used to.

“You don’t have to keep your voice down. I like it when I know I’m making you feel this good.” You said to his ear in a husky tone while adding another finger, Making Momo almost come here and now and let out a lewd loud moan when he realized he didn’t have to hold back his voice anymore.

“Name. Put it in. please!” Momo plead as he wanted to come with you together and planted impatiently his hands on your hips, grinding them against his again.

“What my prince wants, my prince gets.” You panted back at him and slid in with a one shift stroke, making his arms snap around your neck and let out another adorable mewl.

“you ok?” you asked him only getting a hurried nod as an answer and you began a slow pace in and out of him until Momo finally got enough of your stalling and bucked his hips to yours saying “faster.” And soon enough you were slamming into him and he was running his hands down your back in pleasure as you soon enough felt him tightening around you. 

“Momo I’m close.” you panted getting him to open his eyes to look at you and answer “Me too” from him and you took a hold of his length, starting to hurriedly jack him off knowing he would only tighten more.

“Name I’m coming!” Momo moaned and you took a hold of his buttocks trying to go even faster than earlier. 

“Together.” you grunted at him and almost five seconds later Momo clamped on you as assimilated on your swelling length. You both letting out a simultaneous moan/groan as you shot your seed in to him while Momo’s sprayed on his abs and his fingers dug again in to your back. Unknowingly breaking the skin and leaving slightly bleeding scratch marks on your back.

After you both had come back from your high, you fell on top of Momo with both of you gasping and trying to catch your breath.

“You’re so cute.” You murmured to Momo as you saw him covered in sweat, the tell-tale blush still on his cheeks and his bangs sticking on to his forehead. 

“Na-Name.” Momo murmured almost shyly making you look at the usually over energetic, spontaneous boy in wonder. 

“What is it?”

“I- I love you.” Momo said and turned his face to the side to bury his face in to a pillow to hide his growing blush making him resemble a bashful silver haired second year he shared his room with.  
“Momo…” you started as you took his face in to both of your hands, making him face you to give him a kiss.

“I love you too.” you said with a gentle smile, making Momo’s eyes widen in joy and his tell-tale smile rise on to his lips before he tied his body around your torso. Making you two almost fall off the bed.

“Name-chan I love you!”

“I know you do you idiot but don’t make us fall off the bed! And who are you calling chan?!”


	2. Omake!

You were clad you were very good at hiding your anger. 

During the warm up round’s you had taken your jacket off to get in to the pool but soon got confused when you saw everyone staring at you.

Makoto had a deep blush on his face along with Nitori and Nagisa and Rin were snickering and doing very poor job at trying to hide it that they tried not to start laughing.

Finally Sousuke shed light to the situation to ask if the girl you had had over had been good according the pink scratch marks on your back. Making Nagisa and Rin finally burst out in laughter. 

With smirk that rose to your face. You snatched Momo who had just gotten out of the pool from his round in front of you by his waist.

“Actually he was quite good. I made him scream.” You stated calmly, Kissing Momo's ear before giving it a gentle bite. Making Sousuke just nod like nothing was wrong while your gesture to your boyfriend made Nagisa and Rin shut up, Momo’s and some others face look like a tomato and Kou and other female audience on the pool to squeal of a sight of two good looking guys flirting.

“You pay for this tonight.” you whispered huskily to Momo with your lips intentionally brushing the shell of his ear making him almost have a09 nose bleed in front of everyone. Just giving you a hurried nod as an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work?
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)


End file.
